A New Life
by swimmjacket
Summary: This is set 1 year after TLS. Rose and Dimitri are happily living together, guarding Lissa and Christian. What happens when Rose and Lissa find out they are pregnant! :) Major fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea popped into my head after I finished the Vampire Academy series! So awesome! Loved all 6 books! Can't wait for the movie! (Feb. 7th for the US!)**

**I will be adding info and maybe some OC. I apologize if some of the characters ac OOC. This is set 1 year after The Last Sacrifice. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Please enjoy!**

Rose's POV

I was walking with Lissa. There were 5 other guardians flanking us. We had just come from another Council meeting. I didn't know if I wanted to hug or punch some of those royals. We reached Lissa's royal apartment and both of us entered. Lissa went, taking off her shoes and collapsed on her bed.

"I hate some of those Council meetings sometimes" Lissa groaned.

"Well you are the Queen" I said.

"Because of a plan you made! I wasn't even supposed to win!" Lissa said, sitting up.

"Well I can't help people love you Liss, and you were the best person for the job" I said "Plus being pregnant doesn't help"

Lissa patted her baby bump. She was four months along and we were all really happy for her and Christian. Some of the older royals were not happy they were not married but Lissa didn't care. She was thrilled to be a mother.

I remember when she told me.

_Lissa and I were at her Royal apartment. When we sat down she looked nervous._

_"Liss, whats wrong" I said._

_"Umm... I am pregnant" Lissa said._

_"What" I said._

_"I'm pregnant! I mean I showed some of the signs so I went to the Doctor and they did some work. I am 3 weeks along." Lissa said._

_I immediately jumped up and hugged her._

_"We are having a baby!" I yelled, hugging her tight. _

_"Well its Christian's but your right!" Lissa squealed._

_"Have you told anyone?" I said._

_"I'm telling him later tonight. I have a dinner planned and everything. I plan on announcing it to the Court after the first trimester" Lissa said._

_"You are going to be a great mom Liss" I said, smiling, wiping away a lone tear. _

_"I love you Rose, I want you and Dimitri to be the godparents" Lissa said._

_"Ohh I would be honored!" I said and we hugged each other tight._

Lissa laughed "Your day off is tomorrow right?"

"Yup. Me and Dimitri plan on staying together all day" I said.

"So don't look at me weird if I can't walk right the next day" I said winking.

Lissa made a gagging noise "I do not need to hear about you sex life Rose"

"Well its pay back for all those times you pulled me into your head. I mean I couldn't look at either you or Christian for a week after that one time." I said.

"Uggh Don't remind me" Lissa said.

"Its not my favorite memory either" I said.

Lissa smiled and laid back on the bed "I think Christian is going to propose soon"

"What!" I said.

"Well he was acting a little nervous yesterday, and is really intent on taking me on a nice date next week." Lissa said "I mean his aura radiated anticipation, happiness, and a little anxiety."

"Well best of luck princess, or my queen." I said "I still can't wrap my head around how much has changed in 2 years"

"I know!" Lissa said "Two years ago we were still in Portland, on the run. Now... I'm queen, we aren't bonded and your with Dimitri!"

I sighed "Who knew right" I said.

Lissa got up and hugged me "What was that for" I asked.

"Everything. If it weren't for you... I don't know where I would be." Lissa said.

"Your welcome." I said.

*THE FOLLOWING NIGHT*

I walked into mine and Dimitri's apartment. I set my keys down, and pulled my hair out of my high pony tail. I shook it around and ran my fingers through it. I smelled something delicious cooking.

"Dimitri?" I said. I walked into the kitchen and saw my Russian God. He was stirring something on the cook top. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms. around him.

"That smells delicious" I said.

"Its an old family recipe, for Borsch." Dimitri said "You always joke about me eating it so I wanted you to try it."

I laughed "I guess we will see how good it is Comrade"

Dimitri turned around and lifted my chin up. I smiled and he leaned down to give me a kiss. I threw my arms around him and his hands moved down to the small of my back, pushing us closer.

I smiled when we broke apart.

"Your in a good mood" Dimitri said.

"We have tomorrow off" I said smiling.

"Yes. I am defiantly looking forward to that" Dimitri said, there was a mix of playfulness and hunger in his eyes.

I got up on my tippy toes and kissed his nose. Dimitri then lead me into another passionate kiss. When we broke apart, he turned back to dinner.

I sighed and got a water from the refrigerator.

"How was Lissa today?" Dimitri asked.

"Good. Did Christian...buy anything...special?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri said.

"Did Christian buy anything while you were guarding him?" I said.

Dimitri turned around. "Why are you asking?" he said.

"Cause Lissa thinks he might propose soon!" I said "Is he?"

Dimitri remained silent.

I gasped "Oh my! He is, isn't he!"

"I didn't say that!" Dimitri said.

"No, but your silence does!" I said, smiling.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. I smiled even wider.

Dimitri then served me the 'authentic' Russian Borsch.

Dimitri watched as I took my first bite. "This is... amazing!" I said, eating more. Dimitri had a big smile on his face and we finished dinner.

"Do you ever think about us having a family.. getting married someday" I said as he took our dishes.

"Yes." Dimitri said.

"I never thought of myself as being a mom.. but seeing Lissa pregnant" I said, my head hanging "I feel so bad that we can't have a family because of me"

Dimitri ran over and lifted my head up.

"Roza, I don't care about that." Dimitri said "Yes I would love a family with you, but we can adopt."

"But I want _our_ kids" I said, feeling like a child.

"They would be our kids." Dimitri said "Don't torment yourself over this. I have you and thats all that matters."

"Thanks" I said and he gave me a very deep kiss.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Me and Dimitri had spent the entire day together. Much to my liking we didn't stray but 5 feet from the bedroom. **( ;) )**

I was laying next to Dimitri, his arms were wrapped around me and I had my hand on his bare chest.

I then felt like my stomach was in my throat. I bolted out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom. As soon as I reached the toilet I threw up.

I didn't have the time to hold my hair back, but I soon felt warm hands grab my hair and rub my back.

After I emptied my stomach I had a couple dry heave before I fell back into Dimitri.

"Ugghh" I said.

"Are you ok Roza?" Dimitri asked.

"I don't know, ughh" I groaned.

"We should go to the doctor" Dimitri said.

"Nooo" I said "I hate the doctor!"

"Really? Considering all the time you spent there." Dimitri said.

I rolled my eyes "Fine. I'll go tomorrow." I said.

"And you don't need to come with." I said, stopping him, "Lissa will come with me no matter what. I don't want you taking a day off just to see if I got food poisoning."

"Ok" Dimitri said.

*THE NEXT DAY*

I sat in the Examination room with Lissa. She was flipping through a magazine, while a guardian stood in the corner. Two others were outside. I sat on the examination table, swinging my legs.

"You didn't have to come you know that" I said.

Lissa looked up from her magazine, giving me a look that screamed 'really'.

I smiled and the Doctor came back into the room. She was a pretty Moroi doctor.

"I just got your blood work back Rose, and you don't have any bug." She said "But you are pregnant. So I will need to prescribe some vitamins, and an ultrasound for next week." she said looking at her chart.

"What!" I said "I can't be pregnant!"

"Your are, about 4 weeks." the doctor said.

I was in shock. For once in my life I couldn't speak. The doctor continued to talk but I droned it out. She gave me a prescription and left.

"Rose" Lissa said.

Tears stared forming in my eyes "I can't be pregnant" I said "Dimitri is the only man I have ever been with. Oh god he is going to think I cheated on him! How is this possible?"

"I have no idea" Lissa said "It may be because you were shadow kissed or that Dimitri was turned back from a Strigoi. But Rose! You're pregnant!"

Then it hit me. By some miracle I was pregnant...with Dimitri's baby! I didn't care how it happened but I was soon filled with joy.

"I'm pregnant... I'm...we're pregnant Liss!" I said and we hugged.

"What are you going to tell Dimitri?" Lissa said.

"I don't know" I said, sighing.

"He will understand" Lissa said.

"I hope your right" I said.

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

I stood, pacing the living room. I was feeling dueling emotions. I was happy I was pregnant. But worried about Dimiriti's reaction.

Dimitri walked in and saw me.

"Roza! Rose.. whats wrong" He said, worried.

He had picked up on my nervous tone.

"I... ummm went to the doctor today" I said.

"and?" Dimitri said, still worried.

"I'm fine.. its just" I said "impregnant' I said really fast.

Dimitri's body went rigid and his Gaurdian mask appeared.

"What" he said.

"I'm kinda, sorta, maybe, pregnant" I said, twisting my pinky.

"I swear to God Dimitri! I didn't cheat on you!" I said "You know you are the only man I have ever been with! I would never do that to you!"

Dimitri remained silent.

"Please say something" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

Soon I felt his warm arms wrap around me and his lips on mine. He pulled away.

"You really are pregnant?" Dimitri said.

"Yes! We are pregnant, because of some miracle" I said.

"I believe you Roza. I just can't believe it!" he said.

"We are going to be parents!" I said "There is no way I can be any happier now"

"Let me see if thats true" Dimitri said, sliding onto one knee.

"Dimitri" I gasped. He pulled out a small little black box.

"Roza. You are my other half. You loved me, through some of the darkest times in my life. I was lost and you found me. You saved me from wasting my life, a life I never would have had back if it wasn't for you. You showed me that a life without you wasn't one I wanted to have. I love you my Roza. And now, you are giving me a family! Another miracle for us. I love you Roza. Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Rosemarie Hathaway. Will you marry me?" Dimitri said, he opened the little box.

The ring was sliver, with a small ruby in the center, flanked by two smaller diamonds.

"Yes" I breathed "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I yelled.

Dimitri then slid the ring onto my finger and kissed my belly. He stood up and we kissed even harder.

**So? Please review what you guys think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing! I didn't realize this story would be so popular! Please enjoy!**

Rose's POV

I ran over to Lissa's apartment. Once I opened the doors I saw her, reading some Council minutes or other Queenly business.

"Rose! How did it go?" Lissa said, getting up.

"Well..."I said, my left hand across my chest.

"Rose! Did Dimitri propose!" Lissa squealed.

"Yes" I said, smirking.

"Oh my god!" Lissa said, hugging my tight. She was squealing and jumping up and down.

I laughed.

"So I guess he took it well" Lissa said winking.

"Yes!" I said "I'm just so happy right now" I said smiling.

"After my ultra sound I want to invite Eddie, Christian, and you to our place. So don't tell anyone I'm pregnant just yet! I wanna see the looks on their faces" I said, smirking.

"Ok Rose!" Lissa said, still super excited.

"I'm hungry.. I really want a powdered jelly doughnut with peanut butter and nutella on top" I said, licking my lips.

"I'm guessing the cravings are setting in?" Lissa said.

"Yes! Can we please get some food! Oh! Pizza with ranch dressing! and Pickles!" I said, dragging Lissa out of her room.

*THE NEXT WEEK*

I was sitting in the Doctor's office with Dimitri. The doctor came in and sat down.

"Hello Rose, I'm Doctor Mary Wilmington. I see on your chart you are 5 weeks along?" she said.

"Yes" I said smiling. Dimitri was beside me, gripping my hand.

"Well lets have a look see" Doctor Wilmington said.

"Can we get a recording?" I asked.

"Yes, Her Majesty, Queen Valissa asked for it." she said and I smiled.

I lifted my shirt a little bit up. She spread the cold jelly on my stomach and then the sensor.

"Ok... lets see if we can find a heart beat." She said, moving the senor around on my stomach.

"Annd... here we are!" she said. I saw a blurry outline on the machine.

"I can't seem to locate the heartbeat" Dr. Wilmington said.

I gripped Dimitri''s hand harder. "No! Does that mean.." I said. I was thinking something was wrong or I lost the baby.

"No, everything is fine. We just have a little trouble locating the heartbeat early on" Dr. Wilmington said.

I then hear a feint 'bump-bump. bump-bump.'

"Was that?" Dimitri said.

"Yes." Dr. Wilmington said, smiling.

"Oh Roza" Dimitri said looking at the screen.

My eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Everything seems to be progressing smoothly. Now, we need to talk about you Guardianship" she said. **(?) **"I would like to see you taking shorter shifts, cutting down on any extraneous exercise and sparing. You will have to go on maternity leave soon though"

"Ok, Lissa said I could take off time whenever I wanted" I said "She even offered me a temporary job as her 'secretary'"

Dr. Wilmington smiled again and pressed a button on the ultrasound machine. A small disc popped out and she slipped it into a cover and handed it to us.

Dimitri held it and kissed my cheek.

"Now I want to see you in here in 3 weeks. Also with multiple checkups in between. We have never seen anything like this before and don't want to take any chances" Dr. Wilmington said.

We walked out of the Doctor's office. Dimitri said he wanted to run a quick errand so I kissed him goodbye. He smiled and ran off. I felt a growl in my stomach, so I went to the nearest cafe.

I got three eclairs, two banana biscottis and a large raspberry pineapple luau white tea **(its actually a real tea! my friend drinks it all the time!)**

I got my order and turned around, almost bumping into someone.

"Oh! Sorry" I said, then I looked up. I saw Adrian.

"Hello little dhampir" Adrian said.

"Adrian!" I said and gave him a hug.

"Come over!" I said, pulling him to an empty table, near the window.

"How was Europe?" I said. After everything had gone down, Adrian went to Europe. Lissa said he visited her in her dreams, but I didn't see him once over the past year.

"Good" Adrain said "Is there something you want to share with the class?"

"What? No! I am not giving you my food" I said.

"Not that little dhampir. I know your little secret... your pregnant" Adrian said.

"How?" i said.

"Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other veerrryy much" Adrain said in a mocking tone.

"Not that!" I said "How did you know?"

"Well you are eating more than usual, not drinking coffee, and I can see it in your aura. There is a white halo around your head, like and angel." Adrian said.

"ohh" I said, looking down at my tea "I... I thought about what I would say if I saw you again..."

"Its ok Rose" Adrian said, leaning across, putting his hand on top of mine.

"When I was away... I thought about it, and well I met someone" Adrian said "She makes me want to be better. To do something with my life. If I was with you I never would have met her. I get what you have with Dimitri now."

"Wow" I said, speechless.

"I brought her here because she wanted me to make amends with you." Adrian said.

"No! I was the awful one" I said.

"No Rose, I should have known I was using borrowed time. As soon as Dimitri came back I should have ended it, but I was stubborn." Adrian said.

"I'm so sorry Adrian" I said "Are we ok now?"

"Yes, if you still want to be friends." Adrian said.

"Yes" I said. I smiled and gripped his hand, then the usual Rose Hathaway smirk crossed my face "Ughh I'm now friends with you again! I thought I was free!"

Adrain smiled "Now thats the Rose I remember"

"Hey, come over to my apartment tonight. Lissa, Chrisitan, and Eddie will be there" I said.

"Can I bring a guest? I actually wanted you all to formally meet my girlfriend" Adrian said.

"Of course! I mean how else are we supposed to prove she is real!" I joked and Adrian rolled his eyes.

*LATER THAT DAY*

Lissa, Christian, and Eddie came over.

"Rose, you wanted to tell us something?" Eddie said.

"Yes, everyone sit down" I said, pointing to the couch. Dimitri then came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water and stood beside me.

"We have some pretty big news" Dimitri said.

I heard a knock on the door and walked over to open it up. I saw Adrain and Sydney?

"Hello little dhampir" Adrian said.

"Adrian! I'm so glad your here!" I said smiling "And Sydney? Why are you...wait..." I said connecting the dots.

"Hey Rose" Sydney said winking.

"You..you two..and together" I chocked out. I couldn't form coherent sentences.

"Yes we are together" Adrian said wrapping his arm around Sydney.

"How? When? What?" I said.

"We can talk about it inside" Sydney said smiling "But long story short, I ran into him in Europe, he was kind of a mess so I looked out for him, became sort of friends, and now..."

"Thats amazing!" I said hugging them both.

"So are you?" Sydney said.

"Oh please" I said rolling my eyes "I love Dimitri and I am really happy for the two of you"

"Speaking of the cradle robber. We aren't too late are we?" Adrian said.

"Yeah, pretty boy over here took FOREVER to get ready" Sydney joked.

"Its ok, come on in!" I said. We all walked back to the living room.

"Adrian! Sydney?" every one said in unison.

"Hey guys" Adrian said "I would like to formally introduce my girlfriend, Sydney Sage"

"That AMAZING!" Lissa squealed and everyone was in shock congratulating them.

"Well come on! Sit down next to me!" Lissa said.

She pulled Sydney, to sit next to her on the couch. Adrian smiled as Christian, Eddie, and Lissa were all talking to her.

"Thanks for inviting us" Adrian said.

"Your welcome" I said, punching his arm.

"So this is your and the cradle robber's apartment?" Adrain said looking around.

I rolled my eyes and Dimitri came up beside me.

"Speak of the devil" Adrian said.

"Hello Adrian" Dimitri said, apprehensive.

"Hello cradle robber." Adrian said smirking "How are things?"

"Good" Dimitri said, easing up.

"Wow" Adrain said, looking at us.

"What?" I said.

"Your aura's they are even brighter now.. I didn't think it was possible" Adrian said "I guess thats what happens when you find your sole mate. I see Sydney's light up when she sees me, its one of the greatest joys I have."

I smiled "Well, sit down, before Lissa steals your girlfriend" I joked.

Adrian then sat down on one of the chairs and Sydney walked over to sit on his lap.

Dimitri wound my hand in his and we walked in front of everyone.

"So what was this news?" Christian asked.

"Well... I said gripping Dimitri's hand tighter "We are... pregnant!"

"What!" Christian, Eddie, and Juliana said.

"But.. your both dhampirs" Christian said.

"Yes, but since I'm shadow kissed and Dimitri was turned back from a Strigoi we were able to conceive." I said.

Eddie got up and hugged me "I'm so happy for you Rosie"

Normally I would punch him for that but I was too happy to care.

"And... we are getting married!" I said when Eddie released me, showing off my ring.

Lissa was smiling as everyone else looked like they might explode if I had one more surprise.

"And..."I said.

"What else!? I mean are you running for President?" Christian joked.

"Shut it Pyro!" I said, then resuming my happy manner.

I turned on the TV, and my ultrasound played.

"Oh Rose!" Lissa said, jumping up and grabbing my other hand.

Sydney then got up and smiled. She hesitantly put her hand out, and then seemed to stop. She was contemplating something and I knew what.

"Its ok" I said, taking her hand and putting it on my belly.

"The baby is strong, like his or her parents. You are going to have a very healthy baby. I can't see the gender yet..." Adrian said.

"How..." I said.

"Auras my dear little dhampir"

"Thats...amazing" I said.

"Thank you" Adrian said bowing. I rolled my eyes.

"How did you two get together?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah Sydney? What on Earth made you fall for Adrian?" I joked.

Sydney laughed "Well Adrian was in Germany. You can guess what he was doing there" she said raising her eyebrows "And I ran into him, cleaning up some dhampir's mess. He was drunk, out of his mind and I couldn't leave him there so I took him to the room I was staying in."

Eddie and Christian made kissing noises which resulted in a killer glare from Sydney which shut them up fast.

"As I was saying" she said a little irritated "I helped him get sober, which meant putting up with his whiny butt for a whole day before the alcohol had left his system."

"I wasn't that bad" Adrian said.

"You were so drunk at one point you kept opening up the closet shouting 'where the hell is Narnia?' " Sydney said in a monotone voice.

We all lost it. I had to wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"Ok..." Adrian said "Maybe I was a little out of control"

Sydney scoffed at the comment "Well after that 'incident' the Alchemists wanted me to watch him which wasn't so appealing at first."

"So when is the lovey dovey portion of this story coming up?" Christian said.

"We started to get close, at first i couldn't stand him but we grew close and he started changing. He slowly reduced his daily drinking and smoking and started to change for the better"

"I wanted to be someone Sydney would respect and like" Adrian said.

"And one thing lead to another...and we started dating two months ago" Sydney said.

"Thats so sweet!" Lissa said "Oh! That was a big kick... that was a kick!"

"The baby kicked?" I said, my hands instantly on her stomach. I felt the small kick.

I smiled wide and grabbed Christian's hand and placed them where mine were.

"The baby! I felt the baby!" Christian said.

Lissa was smiling and I took her hand.

Everyone was cooing and surrounding a glowing Lissa and I saw Adrian off to the side.

"So, you and Sydney" I said.

Adrian raided his eyebrows "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"As if" I said rolling my eyes "I just wanted to know how you were"

"I'm fine..better than fine actually. I know Sydney is nervous and I still think a part of her thinks we can't be together but I don't care." Adrian said.

"What about your family? And the Alchemists?" I said.

"My mom just wants me to be happy, but I can't say she is pleased. My dad, well lets just say one of us walked away with a bloody nose." Adrian said "As for the Alchemists..well lets just say I _convinced_ them it wasn't a big deal."

"Compulsion?" I said.

"Yup" he said popping on the 'p'

I laughed "Nice. Well I know we wish you two the best. But I swear Ivashkov, you better not hurt her."

"Are you threatening me?" Adrian said smirking.

"No, I'm warning you for your own sake. Sydney could very well have a potion in her tool belt that turns you into dust" I said.

Adrian laughed "I don't doubt that."

"Are you staying in Court long?" I said "I know Lissa would love for you and Sydney to be here for...well everything"

"We wouldn't miss it." Adrian said.

I nodded and then walked over to Lissa hugging her...well because for once things were working out really well.

**So!? Sorry it took so long to update! :) Please review baby names/ gender! Both for Lissa's and Rose's babies! :)**

* * *

**AN: So I wanted to do something else with Sydney and that would conflict if she was with Adrian...but that idea/story line? fell through so I updated to make Adrain and Sydney a couple! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy and review! :)**

Rose's POV

I was sitting on the couch with Dimitri. Lissa and Christian had given us the next day off.

"We should tell your family next" I said.

"What about your parents?" Dimitri said raising his eyebrows.

"While your family will be happy for us and even fly out, my parents might put you in the hospital" I said.

Dimitri chuckled "Ok, but we need to tell them"

"Ok" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Rose, I'm serious" Dimitri said.

"Ok, ok comrade. Lets call them and ask them both to come to Court. I wanna at least tell them in person" I said. I then got up and grabbed my cell phone dialing my mom first. She answered on the second ring.

"Hathaway" she said.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Rose? Is there something wrong?" She said.

"No, um I was wondering if you could come to Court soon? I wanted to tell you something" I said.

"I have the next two days off. I can come then" she said.

"Ok, thanks" I said.

"I have to go, now. Goodbye Rose" my mom said, then hanging up.

"Leave it to Janine to make a personal phone call a business one" I said.

Dimitri then got up and wound his arms around my waist.

"You know she cares about you" he said.

"I know, and I just hope you know she might break your nose. Then Zmey might send you to some far off country and no one will hear from you again, Comrade."

Dimitri laughed and we kissed. Once we broke apart I sighed "Now its my dad's turn" I said.

I then left Dimitri's arms, but he still caught me, pressing my back into him.

I then dialed the number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Kiz" he said.

"Hey, um dad" I said "Could you um come to Court, like tomorrow?"

"Sure, is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no..." I said.

"I'll be there tomorrow" he said

"Thanks" I said.

"See ya Kiz" he said and hung up the phone.

"Ok, my parents are coming... we have less than 24 hours to leave the country" I said. Dimitri laughed and held me tighter.

"Ok Comrade I got my family covered, what about yours?" I said.

"We can call them now" Dimitri said, taking his phone out and calling his family.

"Hello?" I heard Olena say over the phone.

"Hello Mama" Dimitri said and I giggled.

"Dimka! Oh its so good to hear from you" she said.

"Its good to talk to you too, um... I do have something to tell you though" Dimitri said.

"What?" Olena said.

"Well... me and Rose are getting married" Dimitri said.

"Oh! Dimitri thats great!" Olena said.

"And we are pregnant, well Rose is. And it is our child" Dimitri said.

"Thats! Wait...how is that possible?" Olena said.

"Its a miracle, because Rose is Shadow Kissed and I was turned back we were able to conceive" Dimitri said.

"That is wonderful Dimka!" Olena said, then over the phone I heard her telling everyone else.

"We will fly up soon!" Olena said.

"Ok, we will see you soon" Dimitri said and they ended the phone call.

"Well that takes care of that" I said, turning around and kissing Dimitri.

*THE NEXT DAY*

I walking with Dimitri, we had actually just had another ultrasound. I then saw my mother talking with my dad out in the courtyard.

"Hey Kiz" Abe said, hugging me.

"Hey dad" I said.

"Why did you ask us both to come to Court?" Janine said.

"Um... well can we go back to our apartment first?" I said.

"Ok" my mom said suspiciously. Once we were in our apartment I asked them both to sit down.

"Ok..so promise to not freak out?" I said, taking a deep breath.

"Dimitri and I are getting married and I'm pregnant" I said, then closing my eyes and wincing.

"Rose!" My mom yelled. I opened my eyes to see her standing up enraged.

"What!" I said.

"You shouldn't be getting married this young! And who is the father anyway? Is it Adrian?" She asked.

"No! He was in Europe for crying out loud! And Dimitri is the father" I said.

"That is impossible!" my mom said. Abe remained silent.

"It is happening and I'm sorry if I wanted you to know and MAYBE be at my wedding" I yelled back. I then took a deep breath and Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, calming me down more.

"It is a miracle mom, why can't you be happy I am getting a husband who loves me as much as I love him and a family with him." I said.

Abe then stood up "I believe you Rose, and I am happy for the two of you"

He then turned to my mom "Rose wouldn't lie about this, and I think we should stand behind her...as a family"

"Ok" my mom said, admitting defeat.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes, but be warned Belikov, my threat still stands from the hunting trip." Abe said.

Dimitri gulped and I felt him tense. He still wouldn't tell me what happened on the stupid hunting trip.

"Mom?" I said.

"Even though I wish you had waited...I am with Abe on this" Janine said.

"Thank you" I said tearing up.

"Rose? Why are you crying?" Dimitri said, a little worried.

"I'm... just.. so happy, and these hormones are making me crazy!" I said, trying to stop the tears.

Dimitri just chuckled and held me tighter.

"Get used to it Kiz, your mom would go into such mood swings...one minute she would be dancing the next, trying to rip my head off my shoulders" Abe said.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of Dimitri's arms to hug my parents.

"Thank you...both of you" I said.

I then ended the hug and turned to Abe "The wedding will probably be a long ways away, but I do want you to walk me down the isle" I said.

"It would be my pleasure" Abe said.

"Mom?" I said.

"I would love to be there for you" my mom said.

"Well since you are both so accepting, would you like to see a picture of your grandchild?" I said.

"You have a picture?" my mom said.

"Ultrasound actually" I said, moving to grab the envelope. I then took out the picture and handed it to my parents.

"I'm about 5 weeks or so" I said.

"Oh Rose" my mom said looking at the ultrasound.

"You two are going to be great parents...as long as the child doesn't have Rose's stubbornness. Lord help you two then" Abe said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and took Dimiti's hand.

**Please review gender and names!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been so long! Pleas enjoy and review!**

* * *

Rose's POV

I was walking with to Lissa's royal apartment, it was my shift since I could still be a guardian for the next month or so.

"Hey Liss" I said knocking then opening the door. I caught her and Christian kissing.

I covered my eyes in a flash "Ahhh my poor innocent eyes! Can't you two do that somewhere else?"

I peeked through my fingers to see they had jumped apart. I lowered my hand.

"Well we are in a BEDroom" Christian said, emphasizing the bed part.

"Ughh please! I don't need to know more about your sex life than I already do!" I said.

Both of them blushed hard.

"You are never going to let that go, are you Rosie" Christian said.

I growled. He knew I hated that nickname.

Christian put his hands up "Ok, ok. I'll see you later, ok Lissa?"

"Bye" Lissa said and he pecked her cheek. He then left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Rose" Lissa said putting her hands on her hips.

"What!" I said, innocently.

Lissa rolled her eyes "Well its a good think for you I am in an amazing mood"

"Why?" I said.

Liss then extended her left hand and I yelled "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

I grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. It had a dozen little diamonds centered around a larger one. The ring was made of sliver and had intricate swirls embedded in the metal. The ring was simple, beautiful, and elegant, perfect for Lissa. The silver was also a great choice too, now she always had a piece of jewelry to fight back the effects of spirit.

I hugged her tight "Oh Rose...he proposed! He proposed!"

"I know! Look at us, pregnant and engaged!" I said and we hugged tighter.

"We can plan out weddings together!" Lissa said.

"Are you sure?" I said "I mean one wedding would be hard enough"

"Aww come on Rose!" Lissa said.

"I'll tell you what we plan yours and then we can plan mine" I said "I don't know about you but I don't want a large baby bump on my wedding day"

Lissa winked "I think we will wait to. Besides the due date is only 4 months away." Lissa then started crying.

"Liss? Lissa? What's wrong?" I said worried.

"I'm..just so happy!" she said wiping away the tears.

"I am too." I said wiping away a tear of my own.

"Rose, will you be my maid of honor?" Lissa asked.

"Of course! As long as you be mine!" I said.

Lissa squealed with delight, jumping up and down.

"Oh! We have so much to plan! I can't wait! We will need to start looking at magazines, and we need to pick a venue... Lissa said going off on everything we needed to do.

I laughed and gripped her shoulders "Lissa!"

"What?" she said snapping out of her wedding planning zone.

"I never thought in a million year I would say this.. but we can talk later because you have a council meeting in about 15 minutes" I said.

Lissa gasped "Oh! I forgot" the tears then started streaming down her face again.

I hugged her and laughed these pregnancy hormones were going to be a REAL treat for the two of us. Lissa then pulled herself together and we walked out.

* * *

The court went absolutely nuts over Lissa's engagement. About three dozen wedding planners flooded the court and Lissa got a mile high pile of brochures and business cards for every aspect of a wedding.

I was in her room, with everything spread out around us.

"I want you to start your maternity leave" Lissa said.

"What!" I yelled, dropping the pamphlet for a ballroom in Vermont.

"You don't have to stop working, just be like my assistant" Lissa said.

"What!" I yelled again "I'm not dying! I'm just pregnant!"

"Yes! And what if the stress or the excitement of being my Guardian hurts the baby?" Lissa said sternly.

I bit my lip... I was past the 2nd month mark, nowhere near the time when a normal women would leave work..but then again this wasn't a normal pregnancy.

"You know it would take a lot of stress off Dimitri" Lissa said. I glared at her, that was a low blow.

"But...but what if there is an attack?" I said.

Lissa looked at me with a look that screamed 'Really?'

"Even if there is one, I won't be left unprotected. Besides you would be with me practically every day" Lissa said.

"What exactly would I be doing?" I said.

"Help me out all day!" Lissa said.

"I swear to God Liss if you make me go on a coffee run..." I said.

"No! And besides we can't have coffee. You know that" Lissa said "We will just hang out ALL day. Especially since I am getting close to my third trimester, I will have to cut back on the amount of work I am doing. So really we will be planning for our weddings!"

I groaned "Fine" I muttered.

Lissa smiled wide "Yay! I'll tell the Head Guard to keep you out of the rotation and put you down as my assistant!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm still keeping my stake on me though" I said.

Lissa laughed "I know you would"

"So did I just start?" I said laughing.

"In essence yes." Lissa said ""Now, my trusty assistant! We have work to do!"

"Liss, I love you but I swear if you do that again I will walk out of here" I said.

"Aww Rose! You know you love it" Lissa said hugging me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Now we have a mountain of work to do if we want to have the wedding after the baby is born" Lissa said.

"Oh, speaking of that don't we have an appointment soon?" I said checking my watch.

"Oh! I forgot!" Lissa said jumping up.

"Do you want me to call the boys?" I asked.

"That would be amazing, thanks Rose" Lissa said grabbing a jacket. I then stood up and walked out with her. I dialed Christian's number and he said he was already on his way with Dimitri with him.

"They are on their way" I said smiling.

"Oh good!" Lissa said clasping her hands together "I'm so glad we are both having a check up together!"

I smiled wide "And its around the time you can find out the gender for your baby"

"I want to wait" Lissa said as we turned the corner.

"Really?" I said.

"I want it to be a surprise and I only want a happy healthy baby." Lissa said.

I laughed "I don't know about you but I don't want ANY surprises when I am pushing another being out of me"

We laughed and reached the Doctor's office. I saw Dimitri and Christian waiting outside.

"Christian!" Lissa said running up to him and hugging him. I stopped and put my hand on my hip, looking at Dimitri. He smirked and walked up to me, taking me into his arms.

"Hello Comrade" I said.

Dimitri smiled warmly and we kissed briefly.

"Come on, we have an appointment!" Lissa said and I took Dimitri's hand. We walked inside and immediately to an examination room.

"Your highness, Lord Ozera, Guardian Hathaway and Guardain Belikov" the Doctor said walking into the room and bowing slightly when she said Lissa's title.

"Please Doctor, call me Lissa." Lissa said.

"As you wish" she said.

"Now, who is going first?" she said going to wash her hands.

"Liss, you go" I said.

"Ok" Lissa said sitting on the table.

"Now we can determine the gender today. Would you like to know?" the doctor said.

"No" Lissa and Christian said at the same time.

The Doctor nodded and put the gel on Lissa's large belly.

"The baby looked extremely healthy." the doctor said "Just remain off your feet as much as you can and I recommend you not participating in Court affairs as often."

Lissa nodded and Christain helped her off the table.

"Rose?" the doctor said.

I smiled and sat on the table.

"I would like to take another blood sample if that is alright" the doctor said.

"Why?" I said.

"This is an unusual case, I only want to make sure everything is okay and as to look into the nature of this case" she said.

"Ok" I said weary.

The Doctor smiled and drew a vile of my blood.

"Now we can get a look" she said, putting the gel on my stomach.

The image then appeared on the screen and I saw a little heartbeat and the shape of a baby. Dimitri help my hand and I saw Lissa wipe away a tear from her eye.

"Everything looks to be okay" the doctor said. She put away the equipment and gave us some more advice then walked out.

"I am taking off Guardian duty now" I said, hopping off the table.

"Really?" Dimitri and Christian said.

"Yeah, Liss convinced me" I said rolling my eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" Christian said.

"I'll be her assistant. Which is just helping her plan the weddings mostly" I sad shrugging.

"I'm surprised" Dimitri said "I thought we would have to drag you kicking and screaming."

"Well Lissa made a good point" I mumbled.

"Wait...Rose Hathaway didn't put up a fight?" Christian said "Call that Doctor back, she is obviously not well!"

"Shut it Pyro" I said.

"There's that fire" Dimitri said wrapping his arm around me.

I rolled my eyes and we walked outside.

* * *

**PLEASE review gender and names for Lissa and Rose's babies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please please review and enjoy!**

**Also I am speeding up the timeline so these chapters won't be just filler :)**

**So fast forward 3 months. **

**So Lissa will be 7 months along and Rose is now about 5 months :)**

* * *

Rose's POV

I was in my room trying to get dressed. I was struggling with buttoning my white shirt. My belly bump was now showing in full force and was making this whole ordeal very difficult.

"Come on!" I gritted through my teeth.

I tugged so hard on the fabric it ripped. I then started crying.

Dimitri walked into the room and saw me in my emotional state. He quickly wrapped me in his strong arms and was soothing me.

"Rose?" He said worried "What's wrong?"

"You're...you're going to leave me.. cause I'm so fat!" I cried.

Dimitri laughed and I felt his lips on my head.

"You know I love you Roza. I'd never leave you" he said, then lifting my chin up to look at him "And I think you look more beautiful than ever."

"No..no I don't" I said through sobs.

"Yes you are!" Dimitri said "You are carrying _our_ child! What can be more beautiful than that?"

Dimitri had a look of pure love in his eyes. I wiped away my tears and smiled.

"Thank you" I said "All these hormones are making me go crazy"

Dimitri laughed "I know, you almost ripped my head off yesterday for eating the last of the cereal"

I laughed "Sorry. But you should know better than to get between and pregnant women and food. Especially when that women is me"

"Duly noted. Now, can I help you get dressed? Lissa is waiting." Dimitri said.

I nodded and put on some of the maternity clothes Lissa got me. I kissed Dimitri and headed out.

I walked to Lissa's apartment and once I entered I saw her hunched over.

My blood went cold and I rushed over.

"Lissa!" I said, extremely worried.

"I'm fine...really, really big kick" Lissa said standing up straight.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should get you to the doctor?" I said.

"No I'm fine" Lissa said taking a deep breath.

"Ok" I said wary. I was going to be keeping a close eye on her, more than usual.

"Well then, whats the plan for today?" I asked "We don't have anything on the schedule."

"Then we can spend the whole day having fun!" Lissa said.

"Ok" I said laughing.

"SO how about we head down to that cafe? Then maybe we can go to that cute baby store!" Lissa said.

"Don't we already have enough?" I said, gesturing to the piles of baby toys, clothes, and other things. Lissa had already gotten a mound of presents from many of the royals and non-royals at Court.

But many of them weer over the top and Lissa liked a simpler style. However, her love for shopping had only exploded once she entered that first baby store.

Lissa laughed "Well I can't help it! Its just so fun shopping for him or her"

I smiled "I know, but maybe we should take a break?" I said.

Lissa pouted a little "Ok, just for 15 minutes!" I said giving in.

Lissa squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh thank you Rose! You're the best!" Lissa said.

"Do you want to check on the nursery?" I said "Just to see how everything is going"

"Sure!" Lissa said. We then walked over to another part of her chambers and opened the little door.

The room was a soft yellow and a pretty white crib sat in the corner, with a mobile with duckling hanging over it.

It was next to a changing station and a rocking chair.

There was a mural on the other side of the room. A large tree with birds and different animals all around.

Lissa sighed and patted her belly "I can't wait till the baby comes."

"Its beautiful Lis. You really did a great job" I said.

"How did you like your nursery?" Lissa asked.

"Its amazing Lis! Its perfect in every way" I said hugging her.

Lissa had surprised us, decorating and getting everything herself. Some people might be a little sad about not being able to plan and get everything themselves but I was ecstatic. I never really loved shopping and this took some of the pressure off.

Our nursery was a sky blue color with clouds painted all around. The crib was white with a mobile of the sun, moon and stars. The changing station, rocking chair and everything we would need was there.

Lissa had really out done herself. She surprised us even more when she turned out the lights and there was glow in the dark stars painted on the ceiling.

Right then Lissa doubled over and screamed out in pain.

"Lissa! Lissa!" I said, worried beyond belief.

"I...Rose..." Lissa choked out. I looked down and saw a puddle of water at Lissa's feet.

"Lis! You're in labor!" I yelled.

"Ahh! But the baby's not supposed to be due for another 3 weeks!" Lissa yelled.

"Well its coming now! We need to get you to the hospital!" I yelled, taking her arm and rushing out.

We burst out of the room and a couple of Lissa's Guardians looked worried.

"What's going on?" one of the men said.

"She is in labor!" I said.

"Rose!" Lissa cried out,clutching her stomach.

"So if you don't want to deliver this baby right here I suggest we move!" I said.

They all nodded and we started running down the hall.

"Move it! She is in labor!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone soon stuck to the walls, making a clear path.

"Call Chrisitan!" I yelled at one of Lissa's guardians, who wiped out his cell phone while we were still running.

"Time her contractions!" I yelled at another. He looked at his watch and nodded.

"Ah! Rose!" Lissa cried out.

"What time are we at?" I said.

"They are 6 minutes apart!" he said.

I cursed under my breath, she was close.

We reached the hospital in the Court and burst through the doors. The nurses descended upon us, placing Lissa in a wheelchair.

"Rose!" Lissa cried out, still clutching her stomach.

"Its ok Lissa. Christian is on his way" I said softly, trying to calm her down.

We then ran through the halls and the nurses helped Lissa into the delivery room and on the bed. Lissa placed her legs in the stirrups.

I held Lissa's hand, which she gripped tightly.

"Its ok Lis. Everything is going to be fine" I said, brushing some of the hair out of her face. She was already sweating and breathing heavy.

"Can we get some pain medication over here!" I yelled at one of the nurses.

"Her contractions are too close together. We can't giver her any medication" the nurse said.

"Well giver her something!" I yelled back. I then felt a squeeze on my hand and turned back to Lissa.

"Its ok Rose, I'll be fine" she said.

"Just squeeze my hand as hard as you want Lis" I said.

Right then the doctor walked in.

"Your highness" he said bowing. He then assessed the situation with Lissa.

"The baby is just about to crown. We need to push soon" he said.

"No! Not without Christian" Lissa said.

"Your majesty, the baby is coming now." the doctor said.

Christan and Dimitri then burst through the door, breathing heavy.

"Lissa!" Christian yelled running over to Lissa's other side. I smiled, he knew better than to get between me and Lissa.

"Christian" Lissa said a tear running down her face.

"I'm here baby, I'm here" Christian said taking her hand and placing his other hand on her cheek.

"The baby is crowing!" the nurse yelled.

"Ok your highness. Get ready to push!" the doctor said.

Lissa cried out screaming and gripping my hand pretty hard.

"Great!" the doctor said "A little more!"

Lissa continued to push.

"Come on Lis! You can do this!" I said.

"One last big push!" the doctor said.

Lissa screamed at the top of her lungs, her face scrunched up.

"And.. there we are!" the doctor said handing the baby to a nurse.

Lissa then collapsed on the bed, breathing heavy.

"Is the...baby ok?" she asked, breathless.

There was a small cry in the room.

Lissa perked up and looked around for the baby.

"Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl. She is a healthy 7 lbs and 1 oz. A little early, but there is nothing wrong. She is a perfectly healthy little baby girl." the nurse said handing a little pink bundle to Lissa.

Lissa took the baby and a wave of joy passed over her face.

"She is beautiful Lis" I said, looking down at the little squirming baby.

She had black hair like Christian's and jade green eyes like Lissa's.

Christian looked like he might cry at the sight.

"Can...can I hold her?" Christain asked. Lissa then handed the bundle to Christian.

"What are you going to name her?" Dimitri asked, wrapping his arm around me.

Lissa looked up at Christian and smiled.

"We talked about a couple names but none of them feel right now" Lissa said.

"How about Isabella?" Christian said, looking down at the little bundle.

"Isabella Rose Ozera" Lissa said.

I gasped and my hand flew up to my mouth "Her middle name?"

"Yes" Lissa said smiling.

"Thank you" I said feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

"Do you want to hold her?" Christian said.

"Yes" I said softly, nodding.

He then carefully handed me the baby. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Hello there Isabella." I cooed.

Christian wrapped his arm around Lissa.

"We are so glad you are here Izzy" I said.

"Izzy...I like that" Lissa said.

I then handed Izzy back to Lissa.

Christan kissed Lissa and we all looked down at Izzy.

"She is beautiful Lis" I said "I know you two will be amazing parents"

"And you will be an amazing godmother" Lissa said.

Then Adrain and Sydney burst through the door.

"Lissa? Has the baby come?" Adrain said.

"Yes, come meet Isabella Rose Ozera" Lissa said.

They walked over and looked down at the baby.

"She has your eyes Lissa" Sydney said.

"And Christian's hair" Adrian said.

""She is beautiful Lissa" Adrain said.

We all just stared in awe of the little bundle of joy.

* * *

**So Lissa had her baby! **

**Thanks to Twilight407501 for submitting the name! :)**

**Please review what you think Rose's baby will be named! :)**


End file.
